


一公斤牛排

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆演员与美食博主的故事，配合夏日氛围
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 3





	一公斤牛排

幸福不都是发生在进食的时候，但吃东西的时候往往会感到幸福，那是一种由咀嚼的简单重复、胃部落入能量的充实、精神上的放松所带来的综合性美妙体验。

每每回顾当时的情境，电脑屏幕前的今市隆二就会露出满足的笑容，尽管配上一副深色眼镜和尚未修剪的胡茬，在咖啡店的其他顾客看来有些像危险人物在进行什么秘密网络交易。然而隆二敲打着键盘只是在更新自己的美食博客。

介绍直白、用词普通，与大多数推荐菜肴到天花乱坠地步的博客相比，隆二的文章委婉一点来说，十分简约。可简约不等于敷衍，他所记录的都是发自内心喜欢的食物，收获共鸣也是自然而然的结果。除了文字描述隆二还会配上一段短短的用餐视频，标志性的眯眼大笑和面前一扫而空的碗碟渐渐成为极具人气的播报风格。

看今市先生享用美食会让人忘却烦恼，觉得自己也会遇见充满幸福的事物，有粉丝如此留言。所以当电视台发来合作录制美食节目的邀请时，他一口答应。让更多的人感受幸福，也是能使自己获得幸福的方法。

节目形式和隆二想象中的坐在棚内发表感言不同，是直接录制外景。头发做了造型，衣领上夹着话筒，在人来人往的地方找准摄像师的镜头说话……处处充满困难的首次挑战，快三十的隆二迎来久违的紧张。

按台本拜访的餐厅主打本地家常菜品，主持人与老板在吧台边攀谈时，端着餐盘路过的服务员吸引住了隆二的目光。

准确来讲，是盘中的食物吸引了他，一块肉汁流淌、厚如砖块的牛排，除此之外配菜寥寥无几，也因此凸显了牛排的惊人体积。

盘子被稳稳放在一张单人餐桌上，隆二克制着内心的激动，目不转睛看桌边的男人展开餐布举起刀叉。随着一小块牛排被对方塞入口中，他也跟着动了一下喉结。

那也是我们店的特色菜，不过很少有人单独点，老板不失时机介绍道。

为什么？

份量比较多，起步是一公斤。

渴求的东西突然间拥有太多，满足感带来的除了甜蜜还有沉重，一些人犹豫不前转而退缩，承受住这一切的人肯定不缺勇气，并且能克服压力获得加倍的快乐。

一公斤，的确是了不得的份量，可反而更让人想一尝究竟。隆二继续配合着主持人聊天，眼睛却不时往餐区瞟。

餐刀游走地很顺畅，显然肉质非常鲜嫩，香辛料和调味酱加得很少，看来烤出了牛排原本的香味。啊，现在坐在那里用餐的人真令人羡慕。

或许是隆二连脑袋都转过去的动作不得不使人注意，食客停下咀嚼，颇为奇怪地望向他。

是张看不出有如此豪放食量的漂亮的脸。隆二想，随即被自己弄得有些不好意思，这样评价一个陌生男人未免唐突。

染成棕黄的头发弯弯曲曲垂着，像泡芙表面层叠堆放的肉松。面色白净，像填装在泡芙里面的奶油，清爽香草味。擅自用食物比喻对方依然冒昧，隆二呼了一口气给自己热起来的脸降温，将注意力重新转回那一大盘牛排。

这是贵店的特意安排？主持人终于看清楚点餐人，惊讶地询问老板。

不，Omi先生是预约过来的，我还以为他是贵节目提前请好的嘉宾。

剩下隆二满头雾水，难道那人是有名的美食评论家，可怎么他没有印象？

就是那位Omi啊，今市先生没看最近的电影？

隆二没有一个人去看恋爱类电影的习惯，对于时下流行的话题除了美食和西洋音乐他也知之甚少，舒缓的蓝调音乐和美味佳肴互为最佳拍档，偶尔他也在博客里推荐音乐。

原来是演员，所以外形才那么瞩目，他恍然。攫取他人的目光应该是这类人的天职，所以他也没什么好害臊的。隆二换上友好笑容，带着摄像师走向餐桌。

我能坐这儿吗，隆二端来一把椅子放在男人对面。

请便，男人蓬松刘海下的眼睛黑得像松露，他看着两只手不知如何在桌上摆放才好的隆二，你是新来的主持人？

下期的临时嘉宾，我只是个写博客的。隆二把手搁到膝头，向后靠上椅背，换成能让自己迅速放松的姿势。

你看过这档节目？嗯，没想到自己会被收进节目镜头。

抱歉我们马上联系经纪公司确认，主持人焦急地翻找手机通讯录。

没关系，男人挥挥手，又朝隆二指指还在冒热气的牛排，你也加一副餐具吧。

可以吗！隆二唇上的胡子跟着翘起的嘴角一起晃动。

你不是已经盯着它好久了，对方忍俊不禁，而且我一个人吃这么多确实挺费劲。

笑红脸的样子也赏心悦目，隆二直愣愣看那人切下一大块肉，放进盘子端到自己眼前才连忙双手接过。

平时被迫控制饮食，现在拍摄结束总算有空放肆一回，男人舒展双臂。

忍耐很久吃上想吃的东西，美味的程度会翻倍，隆二鼓起腮帮嚼着柔嫩的肉排，示意对面也这样试试。两人仿佛两只收获坚果的松鼠，愈发兴致勃勃，刀叉晃动的速度也不断加快。

今天录的内容播出后会大受好评的，主持人朝隆二竖起拇指，要不是事先知道，看你们吃得那么开心还以为你们早就认识。

因为店里的牛排真的非常美味，才能享用得那么尽兴，隆二的眼睛和笑容里都盛满了真诚。上年纪的老板不舍地送别他，就像送别自己的儿子。

混合着美食与香水的华丽气息的男人递给他名片，“登坂广臣”的名字后跟着一串数字。原来Omi是真名，隆二举到眼前努力辨认那串电话号码，名片飘出和男人身上相同的香味。

这是我自己的名片。名叫臣的男演员意外话不多，光是这样就足够征服大众，店里的女服务员们从节目拍摄开始时就一直在周围小声赞叹。

下次我一定请你吃到美味的东西。隆二热情发出邀约，说完他又犹豫，对方日程应该紧凑又忙碌，不见得有空和他见面。

那我等你电话。臣戴上墨镜匆匆转身。

也许是看花了眼，隆二觉得没被墨镜挡住的脸颊泛着红色。两个大男人为了味蕾与胃袋的快感，中学生相约打电动一样偷偷摸摸留联络方式，害羞也正常。

节目播出后隆二的博客来访量再度上升，把握着日期间隔，他按下名片上的号码，几秒后对方就接了电话。

为配合臣的出行隆二也戴着墨镜，可走在小镇的窄路上反而更容易获得回头率，两人收起墨镜后不禁爆发出大笑。

传统的明太子小吃配上热腾腾的拉面，抚慰着一路摸索而来的疲惫。但这次隆二重点推荐的是店里的自酿酒，辛辣过后喉头绕着甘甜，十分契合答谢的主题。

号召力不在我这里，隆二你本身就很会挖掘美食。这天臣笑的次数很多，向后梳齐的发间渗出汗珠，看着却不使人焦躁，反倒心底一片爽快。

有二就有三，臣想要回请，却苦于没时间寻觅店铺，隆二自告奋勇揽下任务。他找地方，两人轮流付账，渐渐成了一种心照不宣的模式。

好吃的食物也许不怎么费心就能找到，好的吃饭搭档却是可遇不可求，隆二在最新的文章里写下结束语。

隆哥交到新朋友了？是女朋友吧，肯定是！留言板上的爱心表情多得快喷出屏幕。

只是位重要的朋友。回复完粉丝，隆二两手用力一撑，转椅滑到房间中央。

不用照镜子他也知道，自己的脸跟表情符号一样红。

桌上的手机振动着，臣发来消息。

——摄影的地方附近在办祭典活动，据说有专门的当地小吃摊位。

——你有时间去吗？隆二反问对方。

——一晚的空闲还是有的。

他骑上摩托直奔公路，到了目的地正好傍晚。换装后的臣站在祭典入口处的鸟居旁，短裤加花衬衫，乍看与寻常游客无异，他依然一眼就认出来。

速度这么快，镜片后臣的眼睛笑成弯月。有好吃的当然要抓紧，隆二擦着额头上的汗，见对方盯着自己的鞋，他疑惑地低头。

居然穿着人字拖就出了门，难怪臣笑成那样。

瞬息变幻的心情在隆二看见小吃摊时返回高位，还在拍摄期的臣只能每种食物都尝一口味道，然后统统都落入隆二的腹中。为了不虚此行，两人转到旁边的游戏摊消遣。臣看中奖品区的白熊玩偶，飞镖却屡屡落空，隆二脱掉衬衫穿着背心上阵，凝神聚气，轻松掷满大奖要求的气球数目。

拿好，你的女朋友收到后一定会开心的，隆二把毛绒绒的大熊放入臣的怀里。

什么女朋友？

这个不是为了送人吗，隆二指着玩偶，不解地看着面前的男人突然满脸通红。

是我自己想要……银幕上迷倒无数少女的演员站在拥挤的人群中，举起巨大玩偶挡住脸。

简直是这只憨态可掬的白熊的真人化身，不，要比玩偶更加惹人喜爱。隆二笑得豪气冲云。

产生正面情感的原始驱动因素有时格外单一，而且很可能不是人们自以为的内容。比如隆二觉得今晚异常高兴是因为尝到了新的美食，或者抱住大熊走路摇晃的臣十分可爱，实际上是他接收到想知道又不敢探究的消息：臣还没有恋爱对象。

可跟他有什么关系，有的，说明他们约饭的次数仍有剩余。隆二坚定地只往这一个方向设想。

天气最热的时候剧组也圆满杀青，海边烧烤的计划终于得以成行。隆二的摩托载着臣和两人的轻便行李一路向南，旅行两天一夜，感谢夏日带来的恩典。

在波光粼粼的海里游泳和躺在岸边休息都是开胃菜，重头戏自然是架起租来的烧烤架、摆上肉块蔬菜，之后便等着食指大动。

事实是隆二高估了自己亲手烧烤的水平。吃东西他很乐意，推荐给他人也擅长，可厨师的技能不是说有就能马上变出来的。啃着勉强弄熟的食物，隆二蹲在太阳伞下默不作声。

房东说宿舍的厨房可以用，回去后我来加点儿餐。胳膊突然传来一阵冰凉，臣递给他一罐啤酒。

臣你会做饭？！不顾胡子上沾的啤酒泡，隆二惊喜地咧开嘴。

别抱太多期待，被他一喊男人不禁摸了摸鼻尖。

烧烤剩下的食材浸泡在咖喱汤中呼呼煮着，对于此时的气温太过暖和，可对于空瘪到叫唤的胃来得正是时候。

隆二按住咕噜作响的腹部，三两下扫光面前满满当当的盘子，转眼又盛了第二盘。大厨本人还在埋头努力，受到如此捧场吃得少点也不在意。

如果没当演员，臣开餐厅也会成为名店。隆二不住点头。

哪有这么夸张，我很少做饭，而且这也是常见菜。臣解开扎在脑后的发绳，晃了晃头发，隆二的目光也跟着左右游走，果然这人不做演员才更浪费。

你平时那么忙，换我也愿意在外面解决。隔着背心隆二拍了拍鼓起的肚皮，虽然我已经完全成了外食派。

这是原因之一，没有一起吃的对象会失去做饭的动力。臣也饱餐完毕，手撑着头看向隆二。

你想过来一起吃饭吗？臣坐直身。

不了不了，总这样打扰你会耽误你休息。

我也只在有空的时候下厨，可能一个月都没几次。

刚才忘拍咖喱饭了，我得找找白天的烧烤片段。隆二低着头迫使自己专注于手机，无法藏进短发的耳尖红得像辣椒。

以后我再做一次，隆二你接着拍。话题快速绕回主线上，臣执着地盯住他，直到他肯对视为止。

等等新的留言太多了，我先回复几条。他们又在问你女朋友的事？你怎么知道。Let’s Party的推荐都很实在，我很早就订阅了。

在分享牛排之前他就看过这个博客了！隆二想起自己写的那句可遇不可求，恨不得用小小的手机屏幕遮住整张脸。

那你有女朋友吗？没有，他如实回答。

哦——对面发出一声放心的长叹，引得隆二也想跟着叹气。其实他不喜欢洗碗，既然以后是臣做饭，他也决心肩负起洗净所有碗碟的使命。

别担心我也会帮忙的，臣端着空盘走向厨房，现在就一起洗吧。

对享用美食的搭档，或者恋人而言，这些都不算难事。臣沾了泡沫的手点上他的鼻尖，隆二的反击由于脸颊上的吻慢了半拍。

Let’s Party最新的一篇写着，吃到了恋人做的菜，太激动忘记拍摄，请期待下次的更新。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 实际上两人的约饭今年到底实现与否也无从得知，干脆脑补陌生的两人因约饭而引发的故事。  
> 顺便弥补最近自己冲着名店去却没吃成大份牛排的失落。


End file.
